Wildest Dreams
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Some relationships will last forever and some will only last in your wildest dreams.


I had a request from **dldb** to do a one shot based on the song 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift and this is the result, I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

She stood in the foyer of the hotel after receiving a strange and cryptic text from her boyfriend. She wanted to believe that he hadn't had one too many hits to the head with a steel chair and wasn't concussed or something but it was half past six in the evening and most people were eating or getting ready to go out and eat but she was stuck inside the hotel wanting to avoid the crowds gathered outside.

A small squeal passed her lips as someone grabbed her arm and began dragging her behind them, "slow down."

Stopping running and turning around to face his girlfriend he smiled at her, "let's get out of this town, drive out of the city and away from the crowds."

A small smile graced her lips at the idea, "my Dad is expecting me for a meeting in a couple of hours."

"I will get you back for your meeting."

The look he gave her and the fact that he was tall and handsome as hell was her undoing and she put her trust in him, "okay fine."

Leaning closer he gave her a small peck to the lips before he pulled away and pulled on her arm, "let's go."

Leading his girlfriend through the pack of fans waiting outside the hotel he pulled the keys to his rental car from his pocket and quickly unlocked it, "jump in, let's go."

Climbing in the car she was relieved that she could shut out the noise of the fans, their feelings on who she may or may not be dating didn't matter because she was happy with him and refused to justify anything about her life to anybody, even her own family.

Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road before his hand found its way across the car slipping his fingers through hers and holding her hand as he drove her to a secret spot he knew.

They had picked up some food on their way and now sat in the grass on the top of a cliff staring out over the sea as the sun set it made her appreciate her life and her love even more. Her meeting was long since forgotten and her phone was locked safely in the car so she couldn't hear it as her Father rang to remind her.

Getting up from her seat she walked closer to the railing separating them from the edge admiring the sun setting over the water and the pretty colours that it made the ocean appear to be as it rippled with the movement of the waves.

As the breeze picked up she quickly held the dress down with one hand and tried moving the hair from her face with the other when she felt his presence behind her and felt him put his hands low on her hips holding the dress down allowing her to take control of her hair meaning that she could enjoy the view once again, "tell me that you will remember me."

Pressing a kiss to the side of her head he pulled her back tighter against her, "how could I possibly forget you?"

Turning around in his arms the predicament with the breeze and her dress was long forgotten, "Paul please, say that you will remember me stood here at sunset in a nice dress."

Confused it felt like she was breaking up with him, "are you telling me it is over?"

"I . . . I don't know, I don't want to because I love you. I just need to know that you will remember here, now."

What he hadn't said was that he would remember a lot of things about her, her on this evening was one of many, "I will remember you. Do you want to go back to the hotel now?"

Taking a final look back at the sunset she nodded her head, "yes please."

"And maybe I could come back to your room?"

Letting her hair go she framed his face with her hands, "and maybe you can come back to my room."

Smiling softly she gave him a quick kiss to the lips before she pulled away and made her way back to the car.

There were so many things that he hadn't told her, so many things that he couldn't tell her and as bad as he felt for keeping things from her it was for the best.

Arriving at the hotel she told him her room number and he promised to be right with her, they were happy to be seen leaving the hotel together but they just couldn't be seen entering either of their hotel rooms together.

He had barely entered her room and already their clothes were everywhere, her dress was somewhere by the door, his coat was somewhere by the window, his shirt was by the television cabinet and currently she was taking his shoes off and he dreaded to think where they would go but he would find them.

Pushing him down on the bed she removed his pants standing back up she noticed the hesitancy in his eyes, "no one has to know what we do, it's just you and me."

He had so many things on his mind, so many things that he was thinking about but as he lay there and looked up at his girlfriend stood over him wearing just her lingerie and looking so sexy it didn't matter so much any longer. Grabbing her hips he pulled her onto the bed on top of him before his hands threaded into her hair pulling her mouth to his fusing them together, nobody was going to take this night from him, especially his own brain.

They made love long into the night, she felt like he couldn't get enough of her and she definitely wasn't complaining. The pair of them ended up collapsing with exhaustion at nearly five in the morning both falling fast asleep tangled up in the sheets and each others arms.

Paul had only had a couple of hours sleep when he stirred just about half past seven and looked over at his girlfriend he sighed, he hated having to do this but he had no option.

Untangling himself from her limbs and the sheets he climbed out of bed and started the search for all of his clothes. Once he was dressed he used the hotel pad and pen to leave her a note:

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I will always remember you standing in your nice dress looking out at the sunset with your red lips and rosy cheeks._

_You will always be the most beautiful woman on the planet to me and I will always love you but I have to walk away. I am doing this for you, I just hope you can find it in your heart not to hate me too much._

_I will love you always and forever,_

_Paul xx_

He walked back to the bed and placed the note on what would be his pillow and then gently stroked the hair from her face before he leant down and pressed one last lingering kiss to her lips, "I love you."

Walking out of the room he shut the door behind him and sighed heavily, his heart felt heavy and he knew he had just made an awful decision but he had to do it for her. Making his way to the elevator he rode up one floor before he climbed off and searched for a specific room number and when he reached it he knocked on the door and leant against the door frame waiting for it to open.

Despite the early hour the door opened almost immediately, "I did it, she doesn't ever need to know that you know."

Vince looked at his employee with a raised eyebrow, "what are you talking about Paul?"

Rolling his eyes he pushed himself off the door frame, "don't start right now Vince, I have barely had any sleep and I am a little emotional. You told me that you didn't want us to be together, you told me that you were going to essentially punish her for disobeying you and I know that is what your meeting with her last night was all about so now you don't have to punish her because it is over. If she is going to hate one of us for this situation then let her hate me, you are her Father and it is more important to me that she doesn't hate you so just don't ever tell her that you knew about us."

Looking at the younger man he had to respect what he had done in the name of protecting his then girlfriend which proved that he must have loved her to some degree but it didn't excuse anything that the two of them had done, "you have my word that I won't tell her anything that I know."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement he turned and walked off to go and have a nice hot shower to wash the smell of her away so he didn't do something stupid and go back to her.

Waking up Stephanie stretched expecting to feel Paul beside her or an arm draped over her but nothing, she felt empty. Rubbing her eyes as she opened them she realised that the bed was as empty as she felt without him and as her hand fell to the side of the bed where he had been when she fell asleep it was cold indicating that he had been gone from bed for a while, sitting up she noticed that all of his clothes were gone. As she turned to climb out of bed she finally noticed the note and picked it up to read expecting it to be a little mushy and if not that then it would be cute but as she picked it up and actually read it she wasn't expecting to see what was written.

Putting the note down she was sure she was imagining it so she went to shower hoping that after a shower she would return and the words would be different.

Fifteen minutes later she returned to the note having had a nice hot shower and as she picked the paper up again and re-read it it said the exact same thing. She was confused, she didn't understand why he had to walk away from her, nobody knew about them and even if they did maybe it would be a good thing and they wouldn't have to hide any longer.

Sighing heavily she needed answers so she quickly pulled some clothes on and brushed her hair before she marched up to his room, one stupid note that didn't tell her anything was not going to suffice. Knocking loudly on his door she stood there with her hands on her hips and waited.

The loud knock at the door was enough to make him panic and think Vince had come to tell him off for the way he had behaved with him so pulling the door open he expected to come face to face with a McMahon but unfortunately it was the wrong McMahon stood at his door, "Stephanie."

Not answering him she just pushed past him and entered the room, "what's going on Paul?"

Shutting the door behind him he gulped, he had to say it to her face now and be strong, "we can't keep doing it Steph. I will always remember you, I will always love you, you will always be in my dreams but I need to end this now before things get too deep because we can't hide it forever and when it does come out there are bound to be reasons that it has to end anyway so I would rather end it now with happy memories than the memories be tainted by a bitter break up."

Staring at him it was like he knew something that she didn't, "it might not end when people find out, even if it did who is to say that it would be a bitter break up?"

Gulping he whispered, "if you only knew." Taking a deep breath he ran his hands over his head, "trust me Steph, this is for the best. I meant what I said in the note though, I really hope that you will be able to find it in your heart not to hate me too much for this."

She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hurt him but as she looked in his eyes she couldn't. Turning around she walked to the door and with her hand on the handle ready to open it she stopped, "you'll see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night and burning it down. I bet these memories will follow you around."

Pulling the door open she stormed out of the room but she wasn't angry, she wasn't hurt, she was just numb to it all.

Listening to the last words she said before she stormed out of his room he sighed heavily whispering lowly so she wouldn't hear, "I know they will, I know they will."

She may be numb but she had an apology to make to her Father for missing the meeting so making her way to his hotel room she knocked on the door and waited until the door opened, "I'm sorry about last night, I got caught up doing something else and my phone was on silent. Do you want to have that meeting now?"

Shaking his head Paul had done his job for him so he didn't need to, "no it's fine, I have it all sorted now so it isn't needed. Are you okay? You look a little strange."

Shrugging her shoulders she wasn't sure what she was meant to tell her because he has no idea that she had dated Paul and if he did he would hit the roof, "I'm just having a strange morning and I'm a bit numb right now."

"Well if you need to talk you know where I am."

Nodding her head that would never happen but she appreciated the sentiment, "thanks, I think I just need some alone time right now so I will see you at the arena later."

Making her way back to her room she collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "nothing lasts forever but you will always remember me, even if it is in your wildest dreams."


End file.
